Juego Enfermizo
by bxcuj
Summary: Era capaz de pasar a llevar hasta a sus más oscuros sentimientos con tal de poseerlo por completo, sentimientos que también debían ser suyos y que, quisiera o no, ya lo eran. Porque Dabi era posesivo. Porque Todoroki era un juguete.


**D** escargo de Responsabilidad: Boku No Hero Academia **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **A** dvertencia: Yaoi, BL. One-Shot. Lime. (?)

 **P** areja: Dabi **/** Todoroki.

* * *

 **« Juego Enfermizo »**

Una sonrisa de medio lado se fue formando poco a poco en su rostro, dado que en medio de toda esa oscuridad que llegaba a rodearlo con la intención de consumirlo,un nuevo juguete había llegado a sus manos.

Y disfrutaría cuánto pudiese de él.

Ignoraba el cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero en realidad no le importaba, mucho menos si había ido sin ayuda de nadie y sin que nadie le hubiese llamado. Ver la expresión seria tampoco le importó. No conocía más que su nombre y unos cuantos datos al azar, pero no le fue difícil suponer que aquel rostro normalmente era de esa manera, y no negaría que no le gustaba.

Su mano se extendió hacia el frente, produciendo una pequeña bola de energía púrpura que iluminó su rostro y de paso el poco espacioso cuarto en el que se encontraban, de modo que pudiese ver al adolescente posicionado en un rincón junto a la puerta, del que se percató de la duda que crecía en él. Pero la duda ya no tenía dónde caer, no si el oscuro lugar también le había logrado consumir.

—Todoroki Shouto —pronunció en un susurro dicho con gracia.

En el momento en el que llegó hasta el heterocromático, no le fue necesario utilizar alguna otra palabra, puesto que con el simple toque en su cuerpo pudo decirle que ya no había tiempo de dudas, no al menos desde que había decidido aparecerse allí.

Porque tan solo con el roce de su mano en contra de su delgado cuello, Dabi podía marcarlo como suyo.

Como un juguete y nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, los juguetes no solían volverte tan obsesivo. O eso creyó en un principio, cuando se dejó manejar por sus deseos carnales, moviendo sus manos por sobre la piel suave del menor y deleitándose por los inusuales suspiros que dejaba escapar, esos que le hacían pensar que el juego estaba siendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

En un principio ni siquiera lo pensó, pero luego, cuando se vio a sí mismo incapaz de dejar de tocar y sentir, supuso que debió haberlo hecho; haber detenido todo antes de que fuese imposible hacerlo.

El cuerpo es más pequeño a comparación del suyo, se adapta a él en cuanto sus manos consiguen llegar a su cuello, lo rodea con las piernas sin decir palabra alguna y se deja hacer a base de sus besos, que no son ni cálidos ni lo harán sentir amado, pero que los acepta como si en realidad fuesen a amarlo, casi como si confiase en que sucedería. Eso lo desconcierta, pero no habla sobre ello, porque nada que llevase por ese camino podía estar bien para ninguno de los dos, y por esa razón, debía dejarlo oculto.

Oculto tras un juego enfermizo que duraría menos que un parpadeo.

Que se esfumaría tan pronto como comenzara a detestarlo.

Y que sería como un buen juguete perdido.

Sin embargo, Dabi no es capaz de detener su confusión, no puede dejar de cuestionarse lo que intentó evadir, por eso lo besa sin pararse siquiera a respirar. Lo besa en los labios, en su pálido cuello, en su pecho que sube y baja gracias a su respiración agitada, en sus piernas que toca como si fuesen lo mejor del mundo. Lo besa y calla todo lo que tiene por preguntar, porque sabe que no debe hacerlo.

No tiene que importarle recibir miradas extrañas de los ojos de Shouto, ni tampoco al llamado de su nombre dicho con una voz que le hacía estremecer, ni mucho menos el sentir como su pulso y el del contrario aumentaba con caricias dadas con la intención de solo continuar con el juego.

Su juguete no le tenía que importar.

Seguían un guión perfectamente creado, el guión de un juego que no acababa aun. No lo hacía hasta que un gemido brotaba de los labios enrojecidos de Todoroki, de esos que tanto se esmeraba en reprimir y que Dabi no quería oír por tantas razones que no sabía si podía llegar a nombrarlas todas, sin embargo, estaba al tanto de la principal, la misma que le impulsaba a comportarse como si el juego estuviese yéndose de sus manos.

Era lamentable, se dijo.

Resulta de eso modo, pero no puede dejar de tocarle, porque siente como si nunca fuese suficiente. Los besos no bastan. Las caricias, tampoco. Observarlo solo produce un malestar que no entiende ni quiere entender, sobretodo por el hecho de que va mezclado con algo más allá de la molestia misma, que sobrepasa un límite de algo que desconoce y hace que un interior repleto de telarañas se mueva como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

Era lamentable, se repitió, lo era porque ya no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico y para su propia sorpresa, Shouto pregunta antes que él. Antes de que el interior lleno de telarañas se desmorone sobre un montón de palabras vacías y toques llenos de frialdad. Antes de que pueda decidir qué tan mal estaba todo lo que estaba haciéndole y lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿El juego acabó?

El juguete no solía mostrar lo que sentía. Era un ser inanimado, ambos lo sabían. Lo era al menos antes de que pudiese respirar en contra de su piel, lo era porque no vivía sin que Dabi se lo permitiese.

Pero el juego no podía acabar, no quería que acabase. No tan pronto, no mientras no pudiese tener para sí todo lo que le brindaba e incluso lo que no, aquello que se guardaba dentro de él y que no dejaba que nadie más tocase o mirase. Claro que eso le traía sin cuidado, ya que era capaz de pasar a llevar hasta a sus más oscuros sentimientos con tal de poseerlo por completo, sentimientos que también debían ser suyos y que, quisiera o no, ya lo eran.

Porque Dabi era posesivo.

Porque Todoroki era un juguete.

Ambos mentían, y de esa manera, el juego seguía. Un juego enfermizo que no sabían cuándo acabaría, el cual lo crearon sin tener la menor idea de cuál sería el fin, si un final tan frío como ellos mismos o un final tan misterioso como también lo eran. Fuese cual fuese, ninguno de los dos deseaba que acabase.

Y así, simulando que no existían preguntas ni latidos que no debían tener lugar pero que, sin embargo, les hacían respirar con más intensidad, se dijeron sin palabras que el juego no acababa todavía.

Como un juguete enamorado y un posesivo obsesionado con su juguete.

Como un enfermizo juego de dos.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaa!** shdjsmk

Hace mucho que no publicaba en ff, y aunque esta es una historia que publiqué hace poco en Wattpad, me dieron ganas de subirla aquí también para no sentir que he abandonado mucho esta página (?) de todos modos, no suelo escribir mucho en Fanfiction si se trata de BNHA, así que SKJDHK


End file.
